Barbie of Swan Lake/Transcript
(Barbie, holding a lantern, goes into a cottage, looks at girls sleeping, then sees Kelly's bed empty, and then notices Kelly outside and goes to her) Barbie: What’s wrong, Kelly? Kelly: '''Hm, I can’t sleep. The bed’s all bumpy! '''Barbie: I remember my first sleepover camp. It takes a day or two to get used to things. Kelly: I’ll never get used to it! Barbie: But you were looking for to race day tomorrow. You’re a part of the team! Kelly: Somebody else can run for me. Barbie: It wouldn’t be the same without you. We’d really miss you! Kelly: '''I just wanna go home. (Barbie hugs her, then looks at the sky) '''Barbie: '''Look over there, do you see those two big stars and four little ones in a row? '''Kelly: Sort of. Barbie: '''That’s the constellation Cygnus. It’s a swan. Imagine the four stars are the long neck, the big stars as the body and running crosswide, those stars are the wings. '''Kelly: I see it! Barbie: Did you know there was once a girl who turned into a swan? Kelly: She did? How? Barbie: Her '''name was Odette. (cut from night to day, but with the same high trees) She worked in a family bakery with her sister and her father. '''Kelly: '''But you said she was a swan. '''Barbie: '''Not at first. (Odette waves at children outside window and dances around bakery. Then her father walks out) '''Odette: Oh! Papa! Father: '''Odette, you’re a wonderful dancer. You should go the village dances with your sister. '''Odette: '''And have everybody stare at me? I-I couldn’t. '''Father: But you’d have fun and... Ah, the cornbread! (walks off in a hurry to fetch bread from oven) Father: Sugar cookies, your favourite. Kelly: Make it chocolate chip. That's my favourite! Barbie: '''Okay. (sugar cookies transform into chocolate chips) '''Odette: (taking a bite) Mmm! Chocolate chip! You work too hard, papa. Father: '''What can I do? You and Marie keep eating the inventory! (Odette watches her sister on horse outside, goes outside to greet her) '''Odette: Any faster and you’ll be flying! Marie: That’s the idea. Come on, I’m heading out again. You’ll love it. Odette: Thanks, but... (Marie's horse stands up on its hind legs) Marie: No thanks, right? Odette: Right. (hands her the satchel) Odette: Thought you might want breakfast, Marie. Marie: '(opens the satchel) Apple muffin, juice. You’re gold, Odette! I'll be back to help soon! '''Father: '(going outside the bakery) Was that your sister? '''Odette: Here and gone, papa. Flying like the wind! (cut to a blue bird that flies from the village to the castle) Reggie: '''Okay, but can you make it four-four-four? '''Daniel: '''What do you say I hit that top sack over there? '''Reggie: (laughing) All the way over there?! Are you kidding? It’s impossible! Daniel: Ah. My favourite word. (draws arrow, aims and shoots at sack. Hits exactly) Reggie: '''Amazing! Amazing, your highness! '''Daniel: (bows comically) Thank you, Redgie. (Queen steps outside. The arrow cuts the sack and grain falls out, almost on Queen's dress) Queen: Oh my! Hmm. (Daniel gives Redgie his bow and runs to the Queen) Daniel: Mother! Sorry. Queen: More target practice? I came to give you these (shows the envelopes). There're all responses from princesses coming to the royal ball. Eligible princesses! You need to pick a bride. Daniel: But- Queen: I’m tired, son. Soon you’ll take over the throne. I want to spend my golden years spoiling my grandchildren. Daniel: Mother, you know I’ll marry someday, but first I want to do so much. Explore, travel. Queen: And so you shall. After my grandchildren. (Queen leaves, Daniel shrugs his shoulders. Cut to a blue bird flying back to the village. Odette dances with tray of bread, humming. Bird joins in and falls in a bowl of flour) Odette: Hey, you! (picks bird up, bird starts to shake itself) Okay, okay. (caresses the bird, it spreads its wings) Odette: There you go. (frees the bird. Loud chattering and shouting is heard. Odette sees an unicorn running away. The unicorn stops in front of Odette) Odette: I don't believe it! Villagers: Come on! You two there! Get it! Get it! (The unicorn runs away, stands on its bind legs as a villager tries to catch it with a lash, runs. A villager tries to hit it with an arrow) Odette: '''Wait! You’ll hurt it! (A villager shoots but the unicorn ducks and then runs on a wood cart, dropping the wood that fall down on villagers. They run away, the unicorn begins to do a sort of a dance and then is caught by another villager) Villager: You’ve got it! A real unicorn! This should make a pretty price, ay! '''Odette: Oh no! (The unicorn sees an axe nearby, runs to it and cuts the rope. The villager is thrown away, gets hit by fruit, other villagers laugh at him. The unicorn runs past Odette, runs into the wood and the rope around its neck gets caught on branch, but the unicorn sets free and runs away. Odette runs after. The rope is caught by a branch again, the unicorn tries to escape but fails. Odette's dress is caught by a bush, she frees it and then hears the unicorn screaming. It's trying to escape but nothing happens. Odette sees it. The unicorn runs away and crosses the river. Odette follows. They go to the waterfall. Unicorn looks back if Odette's still coming, goes to the waterfall by a log. Odette looks at the unicorn, it suddenly stumbles, Odette gasps, the unicorn stands on its feet, but then falls. Odette gasps and stands on the log, looking down, it's high. Odette still goes to the unicorn) Odette: (running) Hold on! (The unicorn looks at her, stands and runs to the waterfall. Odette looks back and follows it. The unicorn's horn shines and an entrance opens. The unicorn runs in, Odette looks back for a moment and goes into the entrance before it closes. Odette goes in and looks at the world around, then sees the unicorn and follows it, and the unicorn is caught by a branch again) Odette: Hold still! Unicorn: '''Easy for you to say (Odette gasps), you're not getting strangled. '''Odette: You... talk? Unicorn: (stands proudly) Of course. Now, are you gonna stand around with your mouth open or cut the loose(?)? Odette: Okay... Unicorn: '''Never mind. I'll do it myself. (ties the rope accidentally) Ouch!! '''Odette: Hang on, I'll cut it with something... (goes to find something) Unicorn: Sure, you do that. (Odette notices a sparkle in a tree, the Fairy Queen and animals look at her) Porcupine: It's a human! Right here! A human! (Odette goes to the tree, Fairy Queen looks at her) Skunk: (nudging the porcupine) No! No! Somebody stop her! (closes with its tail) Tell me when it's over. Fairy Queen: '''No! Watch. (Odette takes a crystal out of the tree, everyone gasps) '''Unicorn: (trying to escape, notices the crystal) Where did you get that? Odette: 'That big tree over there. '''Unicorn: '(surprised) You mean, you just took it out? '''Odette: '''I'm sorry, I'll put it right back. (cuts the rope. Fairy Queen flies to them) There, I thought that would do the trick. '''Unicorn: (to Fairy Queen) Did you see that, Your Highness? Did you? (Odette gasps) She used the crystal! Odette: '''I'm terribly sorry. '''Fairy Queen: '''Please, don't apologize. We've been waiting for you for a long time. '''Odette: (surprised) Me? Fairy Queen: 'First, let me thank you for helping Lila. And you, you know better the adventure (?) of the human world. A creature from the enchanted forest can be... '''Lila: '(continues) I know, killed by a human. (dramatically) Ugh, it's all over! I'm done for! (Fairy Queen rolls eyes) '''Lila: Goodbye world! (comically coughs and falls down) Fairy Queen: What am I going to do with you? Lila: I just wanted to help! I thought there might be something in the village to fight old bird brain! Fairy Queen (to Odette): What's your name, my dear? Odette: 'Odette. '''Fairy Queen: '''Well, Odette, do you know what you have in your hand? '''Odette: '''I... I was just going to return it! '''Fairy Queen: '''The magic crystal belongs to you now! '''Lila: '''To her? How is she gonna save us? (rolls eyes) '''Odette: '''You must have mixed me with somebody else. '''Fairy Queen: '''Years ago, my cousin Rothbart lived in the Enchanted Forest with us. (cut to the crystal, then to the shadowy sequence showing teenage Fairy Queen and Rothbart) '''Fairy Queen: '''When the time came for our uncle, the king, to choose a successor, he picked me instead of my cousin. (the sequence shows the king pointing to the Fairy Queen, then Rothbart going away and herbs dying under his feet) '''Fairy Queen: '''Rothbart was furious. He stormed out of the forest. For many years, all was well. (the sequence shows a fawn trying to drink from the lake but is scared away by darkness approaching to him and runs away) '''Fairy Queen: '''Then Rothbart returned with his daughter Odile, now a master of the dark arts. (the sequence shows shadowy Rothbart and Odile. Rothbart zaps magic from his ring, closing the cut) '''Fairy Queen: '''He began taking over the forest piece by piece. I tried to force him to leave, but his dark powers were overwhelming. (the sequence shows fairies and elves running towards Rothbart and him transforming them into animals, then birds flying to the palace) '''Fairy Queen: '''Several of my bravest fairies and elves trying to stop him, but he transformed them into animals and forced them to build his new palace. (cut to the Enchanted Forest) '''Fairy Queen: '''With every prisioner he takes, Rothbart's powers grow stronger. '''Lila: '''But now that you're here... '''Odette: '''I don't understand! '''Fairy Queen: '''It's been foretold that the one who frees the magic crystal will overcome Rothbart and save the forest. But nobody has ever been able to pull the crystal from the tree, Odette. Until today. '''Porcupine: '''It's you! You! Our hero! Give me hug! '''Skunk, stopping him: '''Quills, Ivan! Quills! '''Ivan: '''Oh, he-he, right, right. '''Lila: '''Well, she doesn't look like much to me, but... maybe? '''Odette: '''Wait! Please! You have the wrong girl! I can't be the one. I haven't overcome anybody in my life! I wish I could help, but I... '''Lila: '''Hm! I knew it. '''Fairy Queen: '''Lila, please. We can't force her. The dangers are enormous. '''Odette: '''I'm really sorry, I've gotta get back. (hands the queen the crystal) My family will be looking for me. '''Fairy Queen: '''I understand, Odette. Lila will show you the way out. '''Odette '(looking back): Goodbye. I'm sorry. '''Skunk: '''It's over, over! Done! Finished! Oh! I'm getting a migraine. '''Lila, to Fairy Queen: '''You really think she has something special, don't you? Alright, I'll see what I can do. (two ravens watch over them, then exchange glances and fly off) (Odette and Lila are going away; Lila jumps on a rock) '''Lila: '''You know, if I had the magic crystal, I'd nail Rothbart! Uh. En garde, bird brain! Appel! Coupé! Coulé! (Lila attacks the tree with her corn, is stuck in a branch. Odette giggles at her) '''Lila: '''Oopsé. (Lila falls on the ground) '''Lila: '''Huh. Just keeping my horn sharp. 'Odette: '''It's just I... I'm not brave, like you! '''Lila: '''Well, that's true. Nobody's braver than I, but... erhm... I suppose I could help you. (two big birds are approaching them, Odette and Lila stand back. Rothbart lands, changes into his human form. Odile follows him) '''Rothbart, laughing: '''Look, Odile! Now this is pathetic! '''Odile, shrieking: '''Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Pathetic! '''Rothbart: '''A little bird whispered in my ear that some human girl freed the magic crystal. (to Odette) It couldn't be you? '''Lila: '''Feathers a bit ruffled, Rothbart? '''Rothbart, comically: '''Oooh, my days are numbered! Shaking in my boots! (Odile shrieks) '''Lila: '''Go ahead, laugh all you want. But Odette and I are gonna throw you two right outta the forest! '''Odette: '''Lila! Shh. '''Lila: '''Oooh yeah, Odette's gonna have you two for breakfast, 'cause you two are toast! '''Rothbart: '''And here I thought unicorns were... (his eyes turn red) shy! (Lila crouches, smiling awkwardly) '''Rothbart: '''Odile, my little pigeon! How would you like a new feather pillow? '''Odile, shrieking: '''Anytime! (Rothbart lights his ring and zaps his magic at Odette. Odette turns into a swan) '''Odette: '''Ah! '''Lila: '''Odette! '''Rothbart: '''Ha-ha-ha! Look at the great hero of the forest! (plucks a feather out of Odette's wing, she gasps) '''Lila, ready to attack: '''Hey, lay off! (Lila attacks Rothbart and then runs away) '''Lila: '''Go! Go, Odette! (Odette flies away. Fairy Queen's voice: Over here, Odette. Odette lands on the water and approaches the coast, where she is met by the Fairy Queen) '''Fairy Queen: '''We came as quickly as we could. This crown will protect you. (She puts a crown on Odette's head. Rothbart and Odile appear) '''Rothbart: '''Ah, queen of nothing! '''Fairy Queen: '''He can do nothing more to you, as long as you wear the crystal. '''Rothbart: '''You still think you can interfere with my destiny? Ha! This is my forest. Mine! Just as it always should've been. Why don't you save us all from a lot of trouble and hand over the crown? '''Fairy Queen (flying closer to Rothbart): '''And see you destroy the rest of our home?! Never. '''Rothbart: '''Then enjoy the show, hah. (his pupils reduce) '''Rothbart: '''This girl's days are over! (he lights his magical ring and zaps magic to Odette, but she is protected by a pink crystal-like shield. His magic is reflected and it turns into violet fireworks. Odette is shown unharmed) '''Lila: '''Yeah! Woo-hoo! '''Skunk: '''Yeah! All right! (other animals laugh and cheer) '''Fairy Queen: '''Go, Rothbart. You can do nothing here. '''Rothbart: '''So you think (turns himself and Odile into their bird forms). Come, Odile. '''Odile: '''What's going on? What about my pillow? Daddy, wait! (they fly away. Odette swims to the coast, Lila neighs) '''Lila: '"So you think. Come, Odile". Ho-ho-ho-ho! Oh, did you see his face? You got him, Odette! Ow! 'Odette: '''I think he got me (looks at her wing) '''Lila: '''Well, yeah, he did score a few points. '''Odette: '''What am I gonna do? Can you turn me back? '''Fairy Queen (sighs): '''I wish I could. Over time, a few lucky elves have escaped from Rothbart's palace. (she points to the animals) '''Ivan: '''It was very close, but, many thank-yous to the beautiful Carlita, we made it! '''Carlita: '''It was nothing. I just said to the guard, "You, come closer! I have a little something for you!". He came over, and... (she sprays out the scent. Ivan breathes it in and falls on the ground) '''Ivan: '''Isn't she magnificent! '''Fairy Queen: '''My powers weren't strong enough to break Rothbart's spell completely. I was able to turn elves back into themselves, but only from sunset to dawn. (the sun is setting) '''Odette: '''And... now... Please, try! Please! I don't wanna be a swan for the rest of my life! (The queen touches Odette's head with her wand. The sun has set, and one by one animals start turning into little elves. Odette is unchanged) '''Lila: '''Come on, work! (Odette changes back to the human form) '''Odette: '''Elbows, fingers... (spins around) Thank you, thank you! '''Fairy Queen: '''You realize once the sun rises tomorrow... '''Odette: '...I'll be a swan again. I can't go home like this! I have to find a way to break this spell! '''Lila: '''That's the spirit! '''Ivan: '''We are all thanking you for helping us from the hearts of our bottoms! '''Carlita: '''The bottom of our hearts, Ivan! '''Ivan: '''Da! '''Odette: '''There must be some secret to stopping Rothbart! '''Fairy Queen: '''There is. In the book of forest lore. But that book can only be opened by the bearer of the crystal. '''Odette: '''Where would I find it? '''Fairy Queen: '''Who will take Odette to see the book of forest lore? '''Ivan: '''That place is too scary! '''Carlita: '''Nobody's been there for years! '''Ivan: '''It's guarded by big troll with huge feet! '''Carlita: '''Hairy big feet! '''Ivan: '''And bad breath! '''Carlita: '''A vicious beast! (Ivan hides behind Carlita) '''Carlita: '''Don't worry, I will protect you! '''Ivan: '''You go first! '''Carlita: '''No, you! '''Lila: '''Danger? Troll? I'm your girl! (The queen creates a green leaf with her wand) '''Fairy Queen: '''The book is guarded by a troll named Erasmus. Use this to unlock the door to the vault. (she hands the leaf to Odette. Lila and Odette walk past the elves, some of them wave to her) (cut to the castle. Prince Daniel is reading a map. Suddenly he hears something fall. He goes to the hallway, sees Reggie sitting on the floor) '''Daniel: '''What happened? (he sees a big box) Hey, that's it! My package arrived! '''Reggie, covering the box with himself: '''Heh, no, no, it's nothing, nothing at all! (Prince Daniel rolls eyes) Just some dull boring stuff. I'll get it out of your way. '''Daniel: '''Why don't we bring this dull boring stuff in the library? (they bring the box in. Inside the box, there is a world cube) '''Daniel: '''Well... they didn't get that right. '''Reggie, trying to close the box: '''Good, we don't want to worry about what's out there anyway. We've got enough to do here. '''Daniel: '''So much unexplored! '''Reggie: '''Well, but look! Danger at every corner! And if you go too far, you get to fall right off! '''Daniel: '''I think it's filled with wonders and adventure! '''Reggie: '''Thank goodness your most pressing adventure is finding a princess at the royal ball. '''Daniel: '''Ah, you never know. (looks in the window) Maybe there's something amazing to discover... just around the corner. (cut to Odette and Lila going through the forest) '''Odette: '''So, exactly... how scary are we talking about? '''Lila: '''Ha! "Scary" doesn't even cover it! Trolls have beady eyes, hulking bodies. Oh, and they eat human flesh! '''Odette: '''What?! '''Lila: '''Oh, but I'm sure it's just a rumor. (they see the door to the vault) '''Lila: '''Okay, here we are. Have you got the leaf? (Odette takes out the leaf. It starts to sparkle and the doors open) '''Lila: '''Come on! (Odette seems doubtful) Hey, you're braver than you think! '''Odette, coming in: '''At least one of us thinks so. (They enter; the doors close. Cut to the village, the bakery. Marie is sitting in front of the fireplace. The baker walks in) '''Marie: '''Did you find her? '''Baker: '''She isn't back? How did I miss her? She must be out there somewhere! '''Marie: '''Wait, papa. I'll go with you. (They leave the house. Cut to the vault. The vault is filled with books. Odette and Lila are looking around) '''Troll: '''Who goes there? '''Lila: '''It's... me, Lila! And my friend Odette! '''Troll: '''I don't know you! And you really don't wanna know me! '''Lila: '''No kidding. It's just... well... we...uh... need the book of forest lore! '''Troll, stomping: '''THE BOOK OF FOREST LORE?! '''Lila: '''The Fairy Queen sent us. '''Odette: '''She gave us this (shows the green leaf) (The troll goes down muttering, his shadow get smaller and smaller. He turns out to be much shorter than Odette. Lila doesn't believe her eyes. Odette hands him the leaf. The troll smells it and smiles) '''Erasmus: '''Haha! Guests! '''Odette: '''You're... well... '''Lila: '''Terrifying! (Erasmus is looking for something in piles of books) '''Erasmus: Oh, it's an act. To keep out the riff-raff, you know? (He pulls out a stool) Don't tell anybody. (gives it to Odette) Ooh, sit down! Make yourselves at home. What can I get you? Tea? Scones? Cake? (offers Odette and Lila a tray, Odette takes a cake) Lila: 'Don't mind if I do! (eats something from the tray and doesn't like it) '''Erasmus: '''Made them myself! '''Lila: '''When? '''Erasmus: '''So, tell me, how are things in the forest? What about (?) the First? '''Lila: '''Retired. Got any mints? '''Erasmus: '''Really? Ooh! Well, that's all he ever talked about anyway! What about Frieda (?) the Flightey? '''Lila: '''Old fairies' home. '''Erasmus: '''Tenda (?) the Third? '''Lila: '''Bought himself a big wagon and now he's travelling the forest. '''Erasmus: '''Everybody's gone! Just like that! Gone! You know what that means? (sits on the ground) I'm old! (snots) Nobody needs me! '''Odette: '''We need you! The Fairy Queen says there's a legend about the magic crystal. It's written in the book of forest lore. (Erasmus notices the crystal on Odette's forehead) '''Erasmus: '''Oh my. Is that... is that? '''Lila: '''Sure is. '''Odette: '''May I see the book? '''Erasmus, still amazed: '''May you see it? (jumps on his feet) Oh, absolutely! Oh, right away! (runs to find) My filing system is a state of the art. (a pile of book is shown. Erasmus picks a book from a shelf) '''Erasmus: '''A-ha! It looks exactly like this! Only bigger! And red. And of course it's got that special lock. I could swear I just laid my eyes on it! '''Odette: '''We can help. (Odette and Lila go to help; a big red book is shown laying on a rock. Erasmus is throwing books from shelves, Odette looks at two books. Lila finds a glass with wands. Odette yawns) '''Lila, with flowers on her head: '''Hey! If I get zapped with one more defective wand, I'm gonna scream! (A flower pops out on her head) '''Odette: '''I don't know, it's sort of... you! (Erasmus falls down from a pile of books he was standing on. Lila giggles) '''Erasmus: '''Alright, that's it! I give up! Where can that book be? '''Odette: '''We'll find it, Erasmus. We haven't been looking that long! '''Lila: '''Are you kidding? We've been looking the whole night! '''Odette: '''We have? (Odette looks into the window, a sunrise is shown. Odette sees herself in the mirror, transforming) '''Odette: '''Which shelf next, Erasmus? We're going to find the book if it takes all day! (cut to a raven approaching Rothbart's castle) '''Odile: '''Boring! Dull! Ugly! Ah! I have nothing to wear! It's humiliating! (notices Rothbart) Oooh, I know that look. You are thinking, aren't you Daddy? '''Rothbart: '''I'm getting that crystal if I have to rip the crown right off her head! '''Odile: '''Crown? I don't have one of those! Get it for me, Daddy, I want one! '''Rothbart: '''Soon enough, my little starling. '''Odile: '''But I don't wanna wait! I'm like the most out of fashion bird princess in the forest! Why don't you just destroy her, Daddy? Any human can do it! '''Rothbart: '''A human? Of course! Rather that girl's a creature of the forest, even the magic crystal can't protect her from a human! Brilliant, ducky! (cut to Prince Daniel riding a horse through the forest. He notices a big bird, which is Rothbart, and follows it. Rothbart brings him to the entering of the enchanted forest. Daniel leaves his horse and follows. Daniel discovers the enchanted forest) '''Daniel: '''Whoa. (Daniel sees Rothbart and follows him. Odette is sleeping on the water) '''Lila: '''We looked all day and all night and... zippo! Nothing. '''Carlita: '''Shh! Don't wake her. (Rothbart flies over Odette, waking her up. Lila neighs. Animals run away scared. Rothbart chases Odette. Daniel sees the swan and wants to shoot it) '''Daniel: '''What a prize! '''Rothbart: '''Go on, go on, take the shot, take the shot! (Daniel stops aiming at the swan) '''Daniel: '''So beautiful! '''Rothbart: '''Ugh. What are you waiting for? Now! Now! (Daniel lowers his bow. Odette sees the sun setting and lands. She transforms into a human. Daniel is surprised and approaches her) '''Odette: '''Ah! '''Daniel: '''Who are you? '''Odette: '''How did you get here? (bows) Your Highness. '''Daniel: '''You know me? '''Odette: '''My name is Odette, I live in the village. At least I did, until... '''Daniel: '''Until? '''Rothbart: '''Humans are such fools! (cut to Odile looking at her reflection in the lake) '''Odile: '''Now, let's see. Maybe pearls? Ugh, no. Much too yesterday! Hmm. Now rubies and diamonds, now we're talking. Ooh, it's just so fire and ice! (shrieks) (Ivan and Carlita look at her from the bushes) '''Carlita: '''Do you see what I see? '''Ivan: '''An opportunity? '''Carlita: '''Exactly! I just need a few of mis amigos... '''Odette: '...and now I have to break Rothbart's spell... somehow. 'Rothbart: '''Well, well, well. I see the Fairy Queen still has some powers left. One arrow from a human, that's all it would've taken. '''Daniel: '''You wanted me to kill her! '''Rothbart: '''You're a hunter, aren't you? Why else would I lure you here? Now, of course, you're useless. As useless as, say, a pig? (he zaps his magic at Daniel. Odette exclaims "No!" and stands in front of him) '''Rothbart: '''You can save him. Give me your crown and I'll leave him alone. (Daniel aims his bow at him. Rothbart lights his ring and destroys the arrow) '''Rothbart: '''You obviously have no idea with whom you're dealing. (lights his ring but hears Odile's distant shouts "Daddy!". He ignores it, but then she shouts louder. He walks away. Daniel and Odette exchange looks) (Odile is shown being sprayed by a few skunks, shrieking) '''Carlita: '''That's it! Let her reek! '''Odile: '''Oh, you are all roadkill! Daddy!! (Rothbart lands and smells the air. Ivan, Carlita and the skunks run away) '''Rothbart: '''Odile! '''Odile: '''This is the worst day of my entire life! I wanna go home! NOW! '''Rothbart: '''Don't worry, you just need a bath. With some (choking) vinegar. And tomato juice! (transforms into a bird) '''Odile: '''What am I, a salad? (shows him to pick her up) '''Rothbart, flying away, choking: '''A long bath! '''Daniel: '''Thank you, you saved me. '''Odette: '''As long as I wear the crystal, I'm protected. I wasn't really in danger. '''Daniel: '''That's not how I looked to me! '''Odette: '''I'm glad you're all right. '''Daniel: '''What is this place? '''Odette: '''I haven't seen very much. But I could show you Swan Lake. (Daniel and Odette walk away, cut to the full moon. The elves are shown crossing the lake by stepping stones, carryinf baskets with fruit. Lila walks along the lake, sparkles follow her. Odette smells some flowers, sparkles fly out of them. The elves are dancing. Odette and Daniel are crossing the lake by the same stones. Sparkles light candles on a mushroom. The elves put fruit on it. One fairy gives Odette a bouquet. The sparkles fly out of it and transform Odette's blue dress into a pink one. Odette and Daniel sit next to the mushroom, Lila runs to Daniel. He seems worried, but Lila wiggles her ears with a smile. Daniel asks Odette for a dance. They dance together) (Cut to the morning forest) '''Daniel: '''Odette, tomorrow night my mother is throwing a royal ball. Will you come with me? '''Odette: '''It's nearly dawn. '''Daniel: '''Come with me! I can protect you at my castle! You can bring your family, please! Odette looks at the elves and Lila who look sad. '''Odette: '''Daniel, I... I can't. I don't know why, but somehow I'm connected to the magic crystal. I need to stay here to help them. I'll break the spell somehow. '''Daniel: '''I won't get Rothbart get away with this! I'll come back with an army! '''Odette: '''You can't, he's too powerful! He'll do to you what he's done to us! '''Daniel: '''I'll take that risk! '''Odette: '''And your men? Go home, I couldn't stand it if Rothbart hurt you to get at me! '''Daniel: '''And leave you here? '''Odette: '''Do you really want to help me? '''Daniel: '''Of course! '''Odette: '''Then, find my family. Tell them I'm alright and I'll be home soon. They must be worried... '''Daniel: '''But... '''Odette: '''Please, Daniel! For me? I'm safe as long as I have the crystal. (the sun rises. Elves and Odette turn into animals) '''Daniel: '''No! No! '''Odette: '''You must go! '''Daniel: '''I'll go. But only if you promise to come to the castle. '''Odette: '''But... '''Daniel: '''Then I stay here with you. '''Odette: '''No. I'll come tomorrow night. I promise (swims away) (cut to the bakery and Daniel approaching it on his horse. He knocks on the door, no answer) '''Man: '''They're gone, Your Highness. '''Daniel: '''When will they be back? '''Man: '''Ooh, hard to say. They're looking for their youngest daughter. She's gone missing. '''Daniel: '''When the baker returns, I'd be much obliged if you would tell him to come and see me right away. '''Man, bowing: '''Of course! (Daniel rides away. Cut to Erasmus's vault. Laughing is heard) '''Erasmus, throwing the door open: '''I found it! I found it! This troll's on the roll! (runs away. A mushroom turns into a crow, who then flies away) (cut to the enchanted forest) '''Erasmus: '''Well, what did I tell you? I knew I would find it with my advanced filing system! It was just a matter of time. '''Fairy Queen: '''Well done, Erasmus. '''Odette: '''Where was it? '''Erasmus: '''Ehh... I was sitting on it. (Lila laughs) (to Odette) Here you go. (Odette takes the book. The crystal sparkles and opens the book. Everyone gasps) '''Odette (reads): '"The one who frees the magic crystal will share a love so true it will overcome all evil magic!@ 'Lila: '''You and the prince! I knew it. '''Odette: '''Lila! '''Carlita: '''Uh-oh. There's a "However". "If, however, the true love..." '''Lila: '''Meaning, his royal cuteness! '''Carlita: '"...pledges love to another..." 'Lila: '''Meaning, not Odette? '''Carlita: '"...the magic crystal will lose its power". '''Lila: '''What? That's not fair! '''Fairy Queen: '''No, but the legend cannot be altered. '''Erasmus: '''You realize true love is very rare? '''Lila: '''Are we talking "meet the parents" rare? Everyone gets a long rare? '''Erasmus: '''No, that's for start. But true love is when two people love each other more than they love themselves! '''Fairy Queen: '''Alone, they are two, but together, they are one! This kind of selfless love has awesome power! '''Lila: '''Ah, two for one! Well them, we gotta get busy. '''Odette: '''Doing what? '''Lila: '''Getting you ready for the ball tomorrow! '''Odette: '''A ball? At a time like this? '''Carlita: '''Naturally! You will walk in, the prince will see you, he will ask you to dance, then, you will be in his arms and he will declare his true love to you! And then we all will be saved. '''Ivan: '''Yes, yes, my beautiful girl! (tries to hug Carlita) '''Carlita: '''Quills, Ivan, quills! '''Ivan: '''Oh, he-he, right. So sorry! '''Lila: '''Ahh, together forever. '''Odette: '''But he is the prince. I'm just a girl from the village. '''Fairy Queen: '''Do you know what I see? Kindness, laughter, bravery. All worth more than any treasure a king could posess. I may not have many powers left, but... (the queen transforms Odette's pink dress into a swan-themed dress) '''Fairy: '''You look beautiful! '''Odette: '''Thank you! (to Fairy Queen) I suppose it doesn't matter that I don't know the first thing about dancing at a ball? '''Lila: '''Nah, not a bit. We'll teach you. '''Ivan: '''Dancing is my middle name! May I? (Odette smiles. Ivan starts dancing. Erasmus is the conductor of the elves' orchestra. Ivan gets so excited he shoots quills. Everyone hides behind trees) '''Carlita: '''Ivan, Ivan! You need some salsa flavor! (Carlita starts dancing, a fox fairy joins her) '''Lila: '''I love it, but I'm just having a little trouble seeing the romantic part where the prince declares his true love. '''Fairy Queen: '''Perhaps I can help. (She transforms hers and Odette's dresses so they turn into ballet dresses. They start dancing, then the elves join. Erasmus can't help but starts dancing himself, when suddenly, Rothbart as a bird flies by, picks him and the book up and flies away) '''Erasmus: '''Help! '''Odette: '''Erasmus! (The Fairy Queen tries to stop him, but suddenly her magic goes away) '''Fairy Queen: '''No! (Rothbart laughs in distance. The sun rises, and everyone turns into their animas forms again) '''Odette: '''Come on, we can't let Rothbart win! We just can't! (cut to Rothbart's palace, Rothbart is reading the book) '''Rothbart: '''My, my! (Erasmus is grunting. He is tied upside down) '''Erasmus: '''There's nothing in there! Just old fairytales! '''Rothbart: '''I see the magic crystal isn't invincible after all. What would my cousin say at that? Odile, my dear little sparrow? '''Odile: '''Yeah, daddy? (to a crow) Hey, watch where you poke that! '''Rothbart: '''Do you remember the crown you wanted? '''Odile: '''Oooh, am I gonna get it, am I, Daddy? '''Rothbart: '''Tonight, at the royal ball! My spies tell me Odette is planning to meet the prince there. (He turns Odile's necklace jewel from green to red) '''Odile: '''Daddy, that's my first favourite necklace! '''Rothbart: '''It's magic now. Every time the prince sees you, he'll see his true love, that silly Odette girl. '''Odile, looking at the necklace: '''So? '''Rothbart: '''So, then, you can trick him into declaring his love for you. Can you do that? '''Odile: '''Are diamonds a girl's best friends? '''Rothbart: '''Daddy's little dove! Once the prince swears his love to you, the powers of the magic crystal will be lost and we will fullfil our destinies. I will be the one and only ruler of the enchanted forest! '''Odile: '''And I will be the most stylish creature in it! '''Rothbart: '''And after that, who knows what world we can conquer. Perhaps we will take a liking to the royal palace! (Odile shrieks) '''Erasmus: '''It won't work! '''Rothbart: '''Bold words for a troll who's about to be eaten. (Rothbart lights his magic ring. Cut to Rothbart's palace. Odette and others are approaching) '''Carlita: '''It gives me chills to be back here! '''Odette: '''Erasmus, is he..? '''Fairy Queen: '''Still alive, but under a magic spell. '''Lila: '''So how do we get in? '''Odette: '''Rothbart flies everywhere he goes. Maybe there's an entrance near the roof? I can find out. '''Lila: '''Woah, woah, woah, woah. So we're just supposed to hang out here and watch. '''Odette: '''No, I'm going to need your help. (they come closer to discuss. Odette flies towards the palace, three crows fly towards her. They chase her, she leads them into the fog. Crows lose her, and she flies into the palace) '''Odette: '''Erasmus? Erasmus! '''Erasmus: '''Over here. '''Odette sees Erasmus, transformed into a worm: '''Erasmus? '''Erasmus: '''Ah, don't even ask. The ravens are everywhere, and worse, they're hungry! (Odette takes him with her beak) '''Erasmus: '''Don't get any ideas! (Odette throws him up and he falls on her head. Erasmus sees ravens approaching) '''Erasmus: '''Hurry! (Odette flies out, the ravens are chasing her. One is flying right next to her) '''Erasmus: '''Uh-oh, watch it! Right one (?) (Odette lures one raven to bump into the roof. It is immobilized. More ravens are chasing Odette. Carlita, Ivan and Lila are waiting for other ravens. Carlita sprays some scent, Ivan throws quills, Lila attacks with her corn) '''Lila: '''Ooh, we are good! (cut to the palace entrance. The carriages are approaching. The queen is looking for Daniel. Then she notices him, going to and fro) '''Queen: '''Daniel! A ball is beginning. '''Daniel: '''I'm waiting for someone. '''Queen: '''A future bride, I hope? '''Daniel: '''I guess so. '''Queen: '''Well now, that's wonderful! I want you to introduce us the minute she arrives. '''Daniel: '''If she arrives. (cut to the enchanted forest) '''Erasmus: '''And then Rothbart will use Odile to trick prince Daniel! '''Lila: No-no-no. It can't work like that. '''Carlita: '''The prince has to be in love with Odette! Oh, this is a catastrophe! Or worse? Ooh! Migraines. '''Lila: '''I'll go, I was there once! '''Odette: '''No, I'll go. '''Lila: '''You? Come on, there're probably a dozen hunters in the village ready to shoot a perfect swan. I remember. The tough crowd. '''Odette: '''It has to be me! Because then Daniel will see he's being tricked! '''Lila: '''Hm, you've got a point. '''Fairy Queen: '''Use the crystal to open the rock at the waterfall. Good luck, my dear. '''Lila: '''And Odette, watch your back. (Odette flies away. It's almost sunset. Cut to the ballroom) '''Queen: '''Your special girl? '''Daniel: '''No sign of her yet. '''Queen: '''Until then, (?) your mood. The room is filled with lovely young ladies. Find someone wonderful to dance with while you wait. '''Daniel: '''May I? '''Queen: '''Rascal! (Daniel and his mother begin to dance. Rothbart and Odile enter the ballroom. Odile's necklace shines) '''Rothbart: '''Remember: not a word. '''Odile: '''What? Why not? '''Rothbart: '''Not. A. Word. (Daniel notices Odette and her father, approaches them) '''Daniel: '''Odette! She's here! (Rothbart and Odile bow) '''Rothbart: '''Your Majesties. '''Daniel: '''I'm so glad you came. '''Odile: '''And I... (Rothbart clenches her fingers) '''Rothbart: '''We wouldn't miss it. (Odile giggles) '''Daniel: '''Will you dance with me? (Daniel and Odile start dancing; meanwhile, Odette is flying) '''Daniel: '''You know, I promised my mother I'd find myself a bride tonight. And I never break a promise. '''Queen: '''It appears my son is inamored with your daughter. '''Rothbart: '''Yes, it does, doesn't it? (Odette is approaching the palace. Rothbart sees the window is open, so he closes it with his ring, right in front of Odette. Odette flies to another window, sees Daniel and Odile) '''Odette: '''No! (Rothbart closes this window, too) '''Daniel: '''I guess what I'm asking is "Will you marry me?". '''Odette: '''No! No! '''Rothbart: '''I couldn't help but overhearing it, Your Highness. Are you asking for my daughter's hand in marriage? '''Daniel: '''Yes! '''Rothbart: '''That's very flattering, but I must ask. Do you love her? '''Daniel: '''Yes! I love her with all my heart! (Odette faints and falls down. The crystal on her head dims) '''Rothbart: '''Thank you, Your Highness, you've been very helpful! (Odette's necklace turns red, as she turns into Odile. Everybody gasps) '''Daniel: '''Rothbart! '''Odile: '''What day should we get married, big boy? (shrieks) '''Daniel: '''Where is Odette? '''Rothbart: '''Who cares? You've already pledged your love to my daughter! (Odile shrieks. They turn into their bird forms. Reggie throws Daniel a sword) '''Odile: '''Bye-bye, sweetie pie! (They fly away. The sun sets, and Odette, still faint, turns into a human. Rothbart and Odile are next to her, transforming to their human forms) '''Rothbart: '''What a pretty picture. Let's see how brave you are without the crystal. (takes the crown off Odette's head, then takes the crystal out of it) '''Odile: '''Daddy. aren't you forgetting something? '''Rothbart, handing her the crown: '''All yours, my little sparrow! (he puts the crystal in his collar) As promised. '''Odile, trying the crown on: '''Hahahahaha! It's me, isn't it? '''Rothbart (rolls eyes): '''Off you till legend, wasn't it. You, beating me? (Odile sees Daniel's reflection in her crown, shouts: Daddy! Daniel jumps in front of Rothbart) '''Rothbart: '''Ha-ha-ha! Come to discuss your wedding plans, boy! (Daniel wants to attack, but Rothbart destroys his sword) '''Rothbart: '''I believe it's your move. (a carriage is approaching the palace) '''Ivan: '''We are too late! '''Carlita: '''No! '''Lila: '''This is all my fault. '''Fairy Queen: '''Wait, she's still alive! (The sparkles fly towards Odette) '''Daniel: '''So, what are you afraid of? Come and get me, I'm right here! (He runs away. Rothbart zaps him with magic, but Daniel hides behind Odile. She is turned into a pig) '''Odile: '''Oink, oink, oink, oink! '''Rothbart: '''My little starling! Daddy's little dove! (the sparkles carry Odette to the carriage) '''Lila: '''Come on! (Odette is carried into the carriage, then it rides away) '''Rothbart: '''The girl. '''Odile: '''Daddy! Make it go away! (oinks) Make it go away, Daddy! DADDY! '''Rothbart: '''Be quiet! (sees the carriage ride away, transforms into a bird) '''Odile: '''Daddy, wait! I've got a serious situation here! (the carriage is approaching the enchanted forest) '''Lila: '''Is she okay? (everybody looks at Odette, suddenly they notice Rothbart chasing them. The sparkles fly around the carriage, making it able to fly. They fly into the entrance, Rothbart follows. In the forest, Rothbart's eyes turn red, and a high tree falls. The carriage falls and breaks. Rothbart stands right in front of them) '''Rothbart: '''Ah, much better. I don't like to rush around. It's bad for the digestion. Now, for the girl. '''Lila: '''I don't think so, bird brain! '''Carlita: '''Si! '''Ivan: '''Da! '''Rothbart: '''Cute, the three musketeers! (laughs) '''Fairy Queen: '''Leave the girl. Your battle is with me. '''Rothbart: '''You're right, cousine. (Rothbart turns the queen into a mouse) '''Carlita: '''Ai, Your Highness! '''Lila: '''Oh, no! (Lila attacks Rothbart but misses and her corn is stuck in a tree. Ivan tries to attack with quillsIv but Rothbart reflects them) '''Rothbart: '''Is that the best you can do? (Lila releases her corn. Daniel approaches, aims at Rothbart, but he reflects the arrow. Meanwhile, Odette awakens. Daniel takes off the sword) '''Rothbart: '''You don't know when to give up, do you, boy? (He throws the sword off. Daniel runs away, Rothbart follows) '''Rothbart: '''If you really think a puny little human could stop me... '''Odette: '''No. Daniel! '''Daniel (runs to her): '''Odette! You don't have the crystal! (Rothbart zaps magic at both of them, they fall unconscious, hand in hand) '''Rothbart: '''Ha-ha-ha! Not a bad deal, two for one! (the crystal in his collar starts to glow red) '''Rothbart: '''At last! This world is mine! (the crystal tries to sparkle pink, Rothbart starts coughing and flies in the air) '''Rothbart: '''What? '''Lila: '''The crystal's power isn't gone! '''Rothbart: '''Ah, ah, ow! How can it be? (tries to take the crystal out) No, no! (Rothbart's palace starts crashing down, the trees around start to bloom. The Fairy Queen transforms back to herself. The elves also change their appearance back to human) '''Ivan, pointing at Odette and Daniel: '''Look! '''Lila: '''The legend! It must be true love '''Ivan: '''Two for one! (Odette and Daniel come to life) '''Daniel: '''Odette? '''Odette: '''Daniel? '''Daniel: '''Rothbart tricked me. It's you I love. If you'll have me? (Odette puts her head on his shoulder) (cut to the wedding scene. Odette is dancing with her father. Three former elves are performing The Dance of the Little Swans) '''Carlita: '''Ivan! Ivan! '''Ivan: '''What could be wrong? '''Carlita: '''No quills! (Ivan looks at his hands, smiles, and joins the dance) '''Odette's father: '''I still can't believe we're here! Or that you saved this enchanted forest. '''Odette: '''A friend once told me: "You're braver than you think". Turns out she was right. '''Odette's father: '''I'm so proud of you! '''Daniel: '''May I? '''Odette's father: '''First, I have a very important question, young man. (Daniel is confused, Odette smiles) '''Odette's father: '''How many layers for the wedding cake? '''Odette: '''As many as you'd like, Papa! '''Lila: '''And can it have one of these frosting flowers? I love those flowers! (Odette and Daniel start dancing) '''Barbie: '''And so Odette discovered courage in the most unlikely place- herself. '''Kelly: '''Did they all live happily ever after? '''Barbie: '''Well... maybe not all of them. (cut to Erasmus's vault. Odile is dressed as a maid) '''Odile: '''A-choo! Hey, doesn't anybody care that I am allergic to dust? A-choo! '''Rothbart, as a cuckoo in clock: '''You. You think you've got problems. (cut to the forest and the cabin) '''Kelly: '''I'm glad Odette (?) (yawns) Didn't stay a swan forever(?). '''Barbie: '''Tired? '''Kelly: '''Uh-huh. I'm gonna go to bed. (Kelly stands up) '''Kelly: '''Barbie? '''Barbie: '''Yes? '''Kelly: '''Will you come see me race tomorrow? '''Barbie: '''Wouldn't miss it. (Barbie follows Kelly into the cabin and looks at the Cygnus constellation that shines and cuts into credits). Category:Transcripts